This invention relates to the use of certain N-substituted 2-oxazolamines as analgesics.
There is a well-defined need for compounds which have potent analgesic activity, which are non-addictive and which are relatively free of side effects. Presently available non-narcotic analgesics, for example, aspirin, are limited in the degree of pain which they can suppress. The narcotic analgesics tend to be addictive and suffer a high degree of abuse liability. Use of narcotic analgesics is also often accompanied by undesirable side effects, including depression of respiration, constipation, sedation, euphoria, dysphoria, excitation, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, weakness, palpitation, sweating, visual disturbances and dry mouth. Still another undesirable feature of the narcotic analgesics is the high degree of tolerance which they demonstrate.
The N-substituted 2-oxazolamines disclosed herein are generally known in the art. They are variously described as having antihypertensive, central nervous depressant, tranquilizing, anesthetic, sedative, vasoconstrictive and blood pressure depressant activity. Although a few of the compounds are disclosed as being useful for potentiating the effects of analgesics, none of them have been disclosed to be useful alone as analgesics.